That Should Be Me
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: Everyone knew who Lily was. Perfect Little Miss Evans. She was beautiful, great, everything a guy wanted in a girl. But I didn't want to know her. She was my best friend and she stole everything that was important to me. J/L J/OC


_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

I watched enviously as James and Lily held hands; walking around the lake. That should be me. That was me. Years ago. I always knew he loved her, but I myself couldn't help but to fall in love with him. The deeper my feelings went, the more I wanted of him and the greedier I got. I remembered when he would have practice in the evenings so we couldn't hang out. We'd just go to that one special tree by the lake every midnight. I poured my heart out to him. He knew every single one of my secrets.

_Who's that girl? _

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night _

_By the way_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

Everyone knew who Lily was. Perfect Little Miss Evans. She was beautiful, great, everything a guy wanted in a girl. But I didn't want to know her. She was my best friend and she stole everything that was important to me. She was living the life that I was supposed to have with James. And no matter how many times I tried to re-think it. I knew that Lily was the one for James. No matter how many times I tried to make heart say no.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_And when I look around again everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

One moment, everything was just peachy keen. Me and James were at our spot. The next moment, he was with Lily. I just wanted some peace for ONCE but I couldn't if Lily was everywhere I wanted to go. I wasn't dreaming. Nor hallucinating. Nor going crazy. So why? Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done wrong?

_*Flashback*_

"_Christa!" I heard my best friend yell. I turned around and I saw her move very quickly towards me. I tried to smile but I couldn't._

"_Yes, Lily?" I asked. She was bouncing up and down. She was very happy about something. I knew why. I already heard him ask her. He didn't even wait 2 weeks. _

"_JAMES ASKED ME OUT!" She screamed. I tried my hardest to smile but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. Whatever it was, it didn't phase Lily one bit. _

"_That's great." I said. I wasn't happy at all. I wanted to drop to the ground and just cry. But I couldn't cry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. She was still grinning ear to ear. Not knowing that I was slowly dying on the inside. How could she not know that I dated James for 2 years, I didn't know. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Lily never spoke to me again after she learned about me and James. She was friendly but things were never the same. I changed. In just a month I changed from the peppy, hyper girl to an emo girl.

_I'm the one_

_Who made you laugh._

_Who made you feel._

_Who made you sad. _

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry, I'm not her_

I made James feel again. Made him smile again. But I guess he forgot about that. I wasn't at all sorry about our relationship but I'm sure he was.

_Who's that girl? _

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night _

_By the way_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

Years later, when James and Lily were married, they had a son. They were very well liked in the Wizarding World. It was published everywhere. The most powerful couple on earth and their child would probably be even more powerful. Now that I think of it, I changed my mind. I don't think Lily deserved him, I think I do.

When they're so was a year old. They were killed by Voldermort. That was the last they saw of the Potters and me. This pretty much sums up the life of Christina Nicole Hanafin.


End file.
